


I Like You So Much, You’ll Know It

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, College, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Kim Jongdae | Chen, Female Oh Sehun, Fluff, Genderbending, Painter!AU, This fic has 3Cs. Cheesy. Corny. Cringeworthy. You have been warned., side!SeKai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: AUTHOR:chanplusbaekChanyeol likes Baekhyun so much, she’ll know it.





	I Like You So Much, You’ll Know It

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE016  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I’m so happy that I was able to write and finish this fic! I had so much fun writing it. I hope you would all have fun reading it too. To the prompter, thank you for this wonderful prompt. I hope I gave it justice and I also hope that you like it. AND special thanks to my beta who helped me edit the errors and gave me suggestions that could help the story become better. You really helped me a lot. Finally, to the readers, I hope you all enjoy reading! (PS, I just want to share the three songs that I kept on listening to while writing this: 1. I Like You cover by EXO; 2. I Like You So Much, You’ll Know It by Wang Jun Qi (I also listened to Hu Yi Tian’s version); and 3. My First And Last Chinese Version by NCT Dream. You can go and listen to them too!)

"Stop dragging me! I can walk on my own!" Baekhyun shot her younger cousin a glare. 

"Just shut up and walk faster!" Sehun hissed and Baekhyun could feel the grip around her wrist tightened. The younger growled, "I so really hate you, Baekhyun!"

"Then why the hell did you bring me along?!" Baekhyun yelled, frustrated. 

"My mom wanted me to bring along one of our cousins to accompany me and unfortunately, the only cousin available is you!" Sehun yelled back, her tone equally frustrated as Baekhyun's. 

"It's not my fault that your mother is too overprotective! And it's also not my fault that I have no plans for today!" Baekhyun tried to pull her hand back but Sehun wouldn't let go. She groaned, "Where are we going anyway?" 

"It's none of your business!" Sehun tried to dismiss the conversation. 

But Baekhyun wasn't having any of that. "This is my business the moment you decided to bring me with you! Stop being a spoiled brat, Sehun!" 

"I really really really really really really hate you to the moon and back!" Sehun stopped walking and shouted at the top of her lungs. "I hate you, Baekhyun!" 

Baekhyun frowned. _Was this girl trying to break her eardrums? Ugh! What a brat!_

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

It didn't take long before Baekhyun found herself sitting beside an enthusiastic Sehun. They were both seated at the VIP section inside the huge arena. 

Apparently, her cousin wanted to support their university's basketball team and show some school spirit since it was their first game in the season.

She looked around and saw that the arena was divided into two colors. One color that filled half of the arena was blue while the other half was filled with green. 

Her eyes fell on the shirt she was wearing. _It was a sky blue striped shirt._

It wasn't a big deal, really. Only if she was seated at the other side of the arena. 

She looked at Sehun who was busy taking snaps and uploading them in Snapchat. She was wearing an olive green dress. 

Baekhyun subtly looked at the people around her and indeed, they were also wearing different shades of green. 

She wasn't a genius but she knew well how she looked out of place and how she stuck out like a sore thumb in a sea of people in green. Not to mention that they're sitting almost front row. _Just great._

Baekhyun saw some people throwing her a weird look but she just shrugged. _So much for showing some school spirit._

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

It was a tough game, Baekhyun has to say. She wasn't really a fan of basketball and she barely knows anything about the sport but she's not stupid to not know that both teams had a hard time with each other. 

No one backed down from the two teams. The first game was too competitive for a first game. If Baekhyun didn't know better, she would've thought that it was the finals already. Not to mention the exaggerated cheers from the crowd. _And it wasn't even finals yet_ , she thought to herself.

She just silently watched the game until it came to an end with their university winning with an eleven-point lead. 

The moment the buzzer rang, signalling the end of the game, Sehun immediately jumped out of her seat and shouted repeatedly, "Yes! We won!"

"What a fangirl," Baekhyun rolled her eyes.

Sehun didn't seem to catch on whatever Baekhyun said because she just continued with her celebratory 'dance', which made her look completely stupid in Baekhyun's opinion. _Talk about secondhand embarrassment._

After a few seconds of 'dancing' around like an idiot, Sehun looked at her and pulled her to stand up. "Let's go." 

Again, the younger dragged her to God knows where. She could only sigh, "How long will you keep on dragging me today? And where are we going this time?"

Sehun, like the brat that she is, didn't answer her question and just continued on pulling her by the hand. _Brat._

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

Baekhyun watched as Sehun ran to the court and hugged her friend. _Friend?_

"Friend, my foot." She muttered under her breath. Seeing how Sehun's friend smiled a smile that looked like it held a lot of meanings, Baekhyun doubts it. They can't be just friends.

"Congratulations!" Sehun greeted in her high-pitched voice. She pulled away from the hug and raised two thumbs up at the guy she just hugged. "You did great!" 

"Thanks, Sehun." The guy just looked at Sehun for a full minute before his eyes drifted to Baekhyun. He gave her a small smile.

Baekhyun returned his small smile with a nod. Sehun seemed to notice and she faked a gasp. _Again, what a brat._

"Where are my manners?" She asked more to herself. Baekhyun almost snorted. _Sehun's manners? Definitely not in this universe_.

Sehun went to Baekhyun and pulled her to where her friend was. She pointed to her friend. "Baekhyun, this is Jongin. He's my bestfriend since high school."

Then, Sehun pointed to her. "Jongin, this is Baekhyun. She's my cousin." 

They shook each other's hands and after that, Baekhyun was pushed to the side once again. Not that she minded though.

She decided to just listen to her cousin and her _friend's_ conversation. 

"Hey, I hope you didn't forget your promise!" Sehun hit Jongin's shoulder. _A brat even to her friends, I see._

For a split second, Baekhyun saw how Jongin's smile faded but he quickly recovered by laughing loudly. It was also completely fake, she noted.

"How could I forget?" He ruffled Sehun's hair and looked around as if he was searching for someone.

When he finally found who he was looking for, he shouted, "Captain!" 

Baekhyun saw how Sehun's eyes twinkled at the mention of "Captain" and as if it was possible, her grin turned really wide when another tall guy approached them. Oh.

 _Wow, I never saw Sehun so happy like this_ , Baekhyun thought to herself. 

She looked at the guy who just approached Sehun and Jongin. He was tall. Even taller than Jongin. His hair was a mess and it was wet with his own sweat. She didn't get to see his face because he had his back facing her. But she did get to see his name and the number proudly embroidered on his green jersey.

**PARK**  
**61**

Baekhyun suddenly heard Sehun shriek, "Oh my God, Chanyeol, it's so nice to finally meet you!" 

Baekhyun mentally facepalmed. _What a fangirl, really. She's too obvious._

The guy, Chanyeol, nodded. "It's nice to meet you too, uh..." 

"Sehun!" Her cousin introduced herself as she brought her hand out for a shake. "My name is Oh Sehun." 

"Right, Sehun. Nice to meet you." Chanyeol shook her hand.

Baekhyun could swear that Sehun looked like she's going to faint. 

"Uh..." Baekhyun heard Sehun's voice again. This time, she sounded shy. _That's a first._ "Can we... can we..." 

"Sehun wanted to take a picture with you." Jongin said directly. "If it's okay." 

Chanyeol just shrugged, "Sure." 

"Oh my God, thank you!" Sehun shrieked again and Baekhyun thanked the heavens she wasn't that near to them for her eardrums to break. 

She watched as Sehun took the phone out of her purse, looked at her and mouthed, "Take a photo of us." _Such a brat._

Baekhyun could only roll her eyes and walked towards them. She saw the guy named Chanyeol look back. He stared long at the shirt she was wearing. Their eyes met and she only gave him a nod before walking past him and taking Sehun's phone. 

She waited for them, _more like for Sehun_ , to get ready before she took a picture. Since this person she's taking a picture of is Sehun, of course the girl wanted to have tons of pictures. Most especially because she's with this guy Baekhyun eventually figured out to be her cousin's crush. 

When the phototime was over, Sehun excitedly went over to Baekhyun and grabbed her phone. _So annoying_.

She looked at the pictures that Baekhyun took. "Oh my God. I have so many pictures that I can post in Instagram! My friends are going to be so jealous." 

"Yeah, right." Baekhyun fought the urge to roll her eyes, the only thing she kept on doing ever since she came to accompany Sehun. She looked over at Jongin and Chanyeol who were still standing a few feet from them before looking at Sehun. "So, what now?"

"Let's just say goodbye and then we could leave already." Sehun dragged her to where the two were standing. 

"We're going now!" Sehun announced and smiled at the two guys. "See you around, Jongin. See you around, Chanyeol." 

"Oh, yeah. See you, Sehun." Jongin ruffled Sehun's hair again before looking at Baekhyun, "You too, Baekhyun." 

Again, Baekhyun just gave a nod. 

"Doesn't your friend want to take a picture with me too?" Chanyeol suddenly asked Sehun with a boyish grin plastered on his face. 

Baekhyun eyebrows instantly knitted in confusion. _A what? Picture? With him?_

"Uh..." Baekhyun looked at him weirdly. "No, but thank you. I guess?" 

"Salty about the loss of your preferred team?" Chanyeol snickered and it took a few seconds before Baekhyun realized what he meant.

She shrugged, "I don't really prefer any of the teams but if I actually happened to prefer the other team, like you said, I would've punched you in the face." _What an arrogant guy this Chanyeol is!_

Chanyeol looked shocked at her response and the grin on his face disappeared. 

Sehun hit Baekhyun's shoulder. "Hey!"

"What?" Baekhyun gave her younger cousin a look, asking what she did wrong.

"Ugh! Let's just go!" And for the nth time today, Sehun dragged her away. 

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

On their way home, she saw Sehun editing a picture. It was a picture of Sehun hugging Chanyeol with a huge grin on her face. Chanyeol's arm was on her shoulder while the other was formed into a V sign. He was smiling without showing his teeth.

After editing, Sehun immediately posted it in Instagram. 

**oohsehun** Achievement Unlocked~!

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

_"The first game was so intense!"_

_"I know right! I really thought we were going to lose!"_

_"Same! The scores were too tight!"_

_"What do we expect from rivaling universities?"_

_"Good thing the gap grew wide at the last quarter!"_

_"Yes! Our players are so cool!"_

_"True! Especially Park Chanyeol!"_

_"Well, what do we expect? He's the captain of the team!"_

Baekhyun continued to eat her fries, listening to the conversation of the people beside her. It's not that she was eavesdropping. They were just too loud. And she just happened to hear them clearly from where she is. 

It has been an hour since the four high school girls arrived and sat at the table next to hers. They were talking about random things until their topic went to the game last week. It's been a whole week yet people are still hung up on the team's very first win of the season. Everybody is still talking about it and they're dragging it too much for their own good. Like, _what's the big deal? It's not like it was the finals already. Get over it, people. Let it die._

Listening to them actually reminded her of Sehun. _Ah. Kids_. Like those high schoolers, her cousin wouldn't stop talking about the game. She talked about it on their way home and even when they finally arrived at her house, she was still talking about how awesome their school's players are and how cool Chanyeol is. It didn't stop there. When she went to Sehun's house to run an errand for her mother two days ago, she overheard the girl talking about the team and Chanyeol's "coolness" to her best friends. 

_Well, honestly speaking, he was really cool that day_ , Baekhyun thought. _But it doesn't erase the fact that he is an ass_.

The moment he opened his big mouth, Baekhyun concluded that he was indeed an asshole and if she was Sehun, she wouldn't go crushing on a guy like him and go for a guy like Jongin instead. But then, she's not Sehun. And she never even dreamed of becoming that spoiled brat. _Anyway, enough of that. Just mind your own business, Baekhyun_. 

When she finished eating her fries, she took the last sip of her iced tea, fixed her things and left McDonalds.

Baekhyun looked at the time. It was only 1:18 in the afternoon. She still has more than half an hour before her last subject for the day starts. Deeming that it was still early to go to her building, she decided to take a stroll around the university. 

"Maybe I could find an inspiration here somewhere." She muttered to herself as she looked around. She found herself smiling at what she saw.

To say that their campus was beautiful is an understatement. There are no words that could describe the beauty of her dear university. It was more than breathtaking.

The buildings were old but their designs are one of the best. Not to mention the fact that these old buildings hold stories ㅡ stories of people who stayed in those buildings that Baekhyun will never come to know but she is sure that it's there. The memories are already immortalized by the building itself. As long as those buildings stand, the memories will always be there.

Then, her eyes found the line of trees. All of them stood tall and the vibrant hue of green made her feel refreshed. It was as if she was energized just by looking at the leaves that were up high in the branches, the sunlight gently touching them. 

Baekhyun found herself lost in the beauty of nature. She found herself lost in the beauty of the university's old buildings. She found herself lost yet at the same time, she found herself discovering the inspiration she initially planned on searching. She smiled. _This is really nice_.

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

"Check your E-mail accounts tonight. I will be uploading your assignment online." Baekhyun watched as her professor put his things inside his shoulder bag. "This is the only assignment I'll give you this quarter. Failure to accomplish your assignment will automatically give you a zero on written works. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," the whole class responded. 

"Further details about the assignment shall be uploaded together with the assignment itself," their professor informed. 

After fixing his things, he looked at the room's wall clock. It's already 3:06 in the afternoon. He scanned the room and said, "Okay, class dismissed."

Baekhyun, like her other classmates for this subject, started putting her notebook and pen inside her bag. She checked her phone for any messages from her friends. When she found none, she stood up and left the classroom without a word. On the way out, a few of her classmates greeted her goodbye and she only gave them a small nod. _We are not even that close_.

She walked to the elevator and pressed the UP button. She was at the 4th floor while the elevator was still at the ground floor. As she waited for the elevator to arrive, she took out her earphones and connected them to her phone. She put her phone in shuffle play and upon wearing her earplugs, the elevator opened.

Baekhyun gave a single glance at the few students inside the elevator before she entered. She looked at the control buttons. She gave the operator a small smile and said, "7th."

When Baekhyun saw the operator press the 7th button, she went back to minding her own business. 

She noticed that most of the students got off at the 5th floor. The elevator became empty when it reached the 6th floor. Now, it was only her and the operator inside. 

Or so she thought. 

Baekhyun felt a light tap on her shoulder from behind. She shrugged, thinking that she was only imagining it.

It was only when the light tap became continuous taps, eventually becoming a firm hand holding on to her shoulder that Baekhyun whipped her head to look at whatㅡ _who_ was behind her. "What the?!"

"Hi." She stared blankly at the man behind her. She squinted her eyes, trying to recognize who the man was. _He looked really familiar_.

A second passed and Baekhyun finally realized who it was. _Oh. It's him_.

"Oh, it's you." Baekhyun said before facing front once again. The elevator opened right on time and she quickly got off. 

"Yes, its me." The man got off as well and Baekhyun could feel him following her. 

She decided to ignore him. _It's a waste of time, Baekhyun. Mind your own business_.

"Hey." She still heard his voice despite wearing earphones. She took her phone and raised the volume.

She continued walking, completely ignoring the man walking right next to her. _What was his business here anyway?_

She felt the man tap her shoulder once again. She stopped walking and gave him a sharp look that says, "What?!" 

Baekhyun saw the movement of his mouth. He was speaking. She didn't hear him because of her earphones so she removed one plug before asking him to repeat what he just said. "Sorry?" 

"I said, where are you going?" The man spoke in an exaggerated manner, increasing the volume of his voice in an annoying way. _Asshole_.

"It's none of your business." She gave him a look before she mentally dismissed him. 

She was about to put the plug back to her ear when he called her again. "Hey."

Baekhyun shot him a glare. "What do you want this time?" 

"Uh..." He sheepishly grinned. She only narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for him to continue. He suddenly shrugged. "You know what? Nevermind that." 

She just nodded and was about to put the plug when he called her once again. "Hey."

"What now, Park?!" She snapped. 

He visibly flinched at her mini outburst. He quickly recovered though as his lips suddenly formed a boyish grin. It was the same grin he had when they first met. "So you do remember me!" 

"I never said that I didn't." Baekhyun said a-matter-of-factly and decided to put her plug this time to shrug him off. _I wasted so much time talking to this asshole. Tss_. 

He stopped her from putting it on. "But don't you think it's unfair?" 

She only raised a brow. _What's unfair?_

"You know my name but I don't know yours." He pouted. _What the hell was that?_

Baekhyun frowned. "You don't need to know my name. It's not like we're friends." 

"But I want us to be friends!" He continued pouting. _What an annoying man. Can he stop doing that?_

"Stop doing what?" The pout on his face disappeared and was replaced with a confused expression. _Wait, did I just said that out loud?_

"Forget it." Baekhyun dismissed. "Bye."

She was about to turn around to leave when he grabbed her shoulder so that she could face him. "Wait a minute." 

"What now?" Baekhyun asked impatiently. Chanyeol didn't answer and only looked at her. She was about to let out a string of complaints when he leaned close. Like, really close. _What the fuck?_

Baekhyun froze on the spot, shocked at how her personal space was being invaded. Her eyes unconsciously looked at anywhere but him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Chanyeol leaned even closer and from her peripheral vision, she saw him smirk. _He smirked! What the hell?_

"You know, you look even prettier up close." He said. _Again, what the hell?_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Baekhyun tried to push him away but he stayed right where he was. She turned to him and glared. She regretted that she did. 

Because now that Baekhyun is finally paying attention, she couldn't help but notice how perfect Park Chanyeol's face actually was. It was flawless. It was void of any pimples or pores. His eyes were brown and they were shaped like almonds. His nose was pointed and his lips were plump. The way his bangs were styled into what looked like a comma didn't help either. _God, does he look so perfect._

She saw his smile grow wide. "Like what you see?" _What? Like what I see?_

At that, Baekhyun was pulled out of her reverie. She blinked. _Wait, what?! What is this cliche moment? Did I just think that this asshole looked perfect?_

 _What the?!_ Baekhyun suddenly growled, "Get the fuck away from me, Park!"

And he did. He moved away with both of his hands raised up in the air as if he was surrendering. "Woah there. Chill, babe."

"Babe? Babe?! Don't babe me!" She yelled, eyes wide. Her eyes grew wider when she noticed the phone he was holding with his right hand. It was still raised up and she could clearly see the newly taken photo of her I.D. on its screen. "What the?!" _That's definitely an invasion of MY personal information!_

He followed where she was looking at and the boyish grin went back on his lips. He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "Well, I guess I have to go. Bye." 

"See you around, babe." He was quick to turn around and leave while Baekhyun just stood there, fuming. _What an asshole!_

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

An hour has passed. Baekhyun stared blankly at the equally blank canvas in front of her. She was at her favorite spot ㅡ her happy place: the art room at the end of the hall on the 7th floor of their building. It was one of the old and unused art rooms. 

Ever since their building was renovated two years ago and new art rooms were installed on the 2nd floor, only a few students went to the 7th floor to use the art rooms and Baekhyun was one of them. 

She practically has the whole room all for herself. She even took ownership of the room. _Unofficially_. But who could blame her? If people were to see the things the old art rooms had to offer, they'd take the room for themselves as well. People like Baekhyun, that is.

The art room had floor to ceiling windows and thick, dark-colored curtains covered it, preventing the sunlight to pass through. Sometimes, Baekhyun opens the curtains _just because_ and everytime that she did, she gets to see a breathtaking view and that view is the wonderful overlooking of the whole campus. That was one thing she loved about the old art room.

Another thing she loved was the fact that the teachers usually stock submitted artworks of the students in here. She was happy to be able to see different stories told through those works. _She loved it_.

She found comfort in the art room. It soothed her from the earthly feelings of stress and anxiety. Inside this art room, she was at ease. Inside this art room, she had a little bubble for herself. A small yet peaceful bubble. _A happy bubble_.

But right now she was far from happy. Her mind was anything but peaceful. She was nowhere near at ease. She felt stressed and anxious for some reasons that she couldn't point out and she was not and will never be comfortable at the fact that she couldn't. _This is all his fault._

Baekhyun looked her phone and recalled how Park Chanyeol was able to turn her beautiful day upside down and confuse the hell out of her in less than ten minutes. _Really, what the fuck_.

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

_Baekhyun decided to forget about ever meeting that asshole in the form of Park Chanyeol. She thought that she shouldn't allow that guy to ruin her day. It was a nice day after all. **He was immature, bored and he just happened to see you, Baekhyun. Be the bigger person and let the incident go**. _

_She shrugged the bad vibes away and just happily went to her favorite spot._

_When she entered the art room, she placed her bag down on one of the chairs. She walked to one corner of the room and took her art materials that were hidden behind stacks of paintings. She was setting up her canvas when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It didn't take long before it vibrated again._

_She took her phone out and saw a message from Sehun. It was weird because Sehun never really texted her unless she needed something._

_Baekhyun sighs. **What does this brat want now?**_

**From: Sehun Oh**  
WTF BAEKHYUN?! HOW DARE U STEAL MY BOYFRIEND FROM ME?! 

_Baekhyun frowned at her cousin's text message. **Boyfriend? What boyfriend? What was she talking about?** _

_She was about to reply when she noticed that Sehun actually sent another text. It was a link._

**From: Sehun Oh**  
SRSLY?! I H8 U BAEKHYUN!  
https://www.instagram.com/p/kMsKjMzYXbBHkJDPcYdKsKJioSh

_She clicked on the link and she was redirected to Instagram. It loaded for a while before Baekhyun saw a picture. It was at the part of their campus where there were lots of trees. It was the same place where she strolled around the university hours ago. There was a silhouette of a girl in the picture. She frowned. **What was Sehun trying to prove by sending this picture?**_

_She scrolled down to see who posted the picture and her eyes suddenly grew wide when she saw the caption._

_"What the hell?" Baekhyun gasped_. 

**real__pcy** lost in its beauty~ @baekhyunee_xo

_"Who the hell is this freak?!" She clicked on the username of the guy who just mentioned her account and she felt her blood boil when she saw his feed._

_It was no other than Park "Asshole" Chanyeol. **The hell? Was he stalking me?!**_

_She looked at his post again and squinted at the silhouette of the girl in the picture, trying to get a better look. **Is this really me? Did he follow me a while ago?!**_

_She clicked on the photo and realized that she wasn't just mentioned in the caption, she was also tagged on the actual photo. Her username hovered over the silhouette of the girl in the photo. **What the fuck? Just what the hell is wrong with that guy?**_

_And as if on cue, her phone vibrated and she saw a notification from Instagram._

**real__pcy** started following you.

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

"Park Chanyeol, that fucking freak!" Baekhyun cursed through gritted teeth, gripping her phone tight. _What was his deal anyway?_

Her eyes fell on his post again, specifically on his caption. 

**real__pcy** lost in its beauty~ @baekhyunee_xo

_Lost in its beauty? Was he referring to me? Was it me? He did mention me after all._

Baekhyun frowned. _How did he even take the photo? Did he really follow me a while ago? Is he actually stalking me? Why was he stalking me? Should I be worried? Of course, I have to!_

But before Baekhyun could explode because of the thousand questions starting to fill her head, she took a deep breath and focused, trying her best not to overthink. _No. Calm down and don't think too much. He's immature, bored and he just happened to see you, Baekhyun. Be the bigger person and let the incident go. He's in a whole new level of annoying me because he has nothing better to do with his life. Right. Don't think too much of it._

"He's immature, bored and he just happened to see me. I have to be the bigger person and let the incident go. Right. I shouldn't think too much of it."

She was in the middle of reciting her newly created mantra when her phone vibrated. It was another message from Sehun.

 **From: Sehun Oh**  
ITS BEEN WHAT?! AN HOUR?! R U NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN URSELF?! 

Baekhyun convinced herself that there was nothing to explain. Again, Chanyeol was only bored. He was immature. And he just happened to see her. So he began to annoy the hell out of her by posting that picture that he took like a creep and by following her on Instagram. Now, she's being the bigger person and letting it all go. She wouldn't think much of it. She'll drop it.

 _It's nothing. Stop overreacting, Sehun._ She replied with a determined expression on her face, as if her cousin would see her. 

_Yes. You're doing great, Baekhyun. It was nothing. He was just annoying the hell out of you because he's bored. Be the bigger person. Let it all go. Don't think too much about it._

Baekhyun thought her intrapersonal talk was finally working. She thought she can finally soothe her nerves and forget about that annoying asshole and his stupid stunt in Instagram. _Thought_.

All of a sudden, a series of notifications from Instagram came in and Baekhyun could feel her blood boiling again. _What the fuck, really._

 **real__pcy** liked your post.

 **real__pcy** liked your post. 

**real__pcy** liked your post. 

**real__pcy** liked your post. 

**real__pcy** liked your post. 

**real__pcy** liked your post. 

**real__pcy** liked your post. 

**real__pcy** liked your post. 

**real__pcy** liked your post. 

**real__pcy** liked your post. 

**real__pcy** liked your post. 

Baekhyun only had eleven photos in Instagram and Chanyeol just liked all of them. And what was worst, he even commented on one of her pictures. _Was he seriously trying to get on my nerves?_

 **real__pcy** commented: pretty *o*

Baekhyun groaned. "He's so frustrating!" 

She resumed on her intrapersonal talk. _He's doing this to annoy you because he's bored. Be the bigger person and let it go._

A second hasn't even passed yet when another notification came in. And another.

 **real__pcy** commented: i love this shot *o*

 **real__pcy** commented: gorgeous *o*

_Was he seriously aiming to comment on all my posts? Be a bigger person, my foot! I won't let this go any longer! What an annoying man!_

Baekhyun's frown never left her face as she went to his profile. She pressed on the options at the upper right corner of his profile and clicked on Block. 

_Are you sure?_  
**Cancel | Yes, I'm sure**

There was no hint of hesitation when Baekhyun pressed on "Yes, I'm sure."

"Asshole."

**User blocked.**

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

"Unblock me, Byun." Baekhyun's eyes left the screen of her laptop and it fell on the man who just entered the art room. _What the hell is this asshole doing here?!_

She frowned. She was starting to do her assignment that was due next week and she didn't appreciate seeing the man who annoyed the hell out of her yesterday. Not a single bit. _When will he fuck off?_

At the lack of response, Chanyeol spoke again. "Unblock me, Byun."

"You're not the boss of me," she simply said and gave him a look. "If you don't mindㅡ wait no, scratch that. Whether you mind it or not, I'd appreciate it if you leave me the hell alone." 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol blatantly ignore her and sit on one of the old, dusty chairs in the artroom. "Unblock me, Byun."

Baekhyun looked at him. He had his arms crossed, comfortably leaning back on the chair. He also had one leg crossed over the other. Then her eyes went to his face, one of his brows were raised and his eyes were filled with determination, as if he was demanding an explanation. He spoke yet again. "Unblock me, Byun." _Congrats! You are doing a great job at being an asshole!_

She then noticed that unlike yesterday, he was no longer wearing civilian clothes. He was wearing his uniform this time. It was a black blazer with a red lining worn over a white dress shirt tucked in black slacks. He was also wearing a red necktie that matched the lining of his blazer. She didn't need to think twice to figure that it was the uniform of the Architecture students ㅡ the college department that they share their building with. _But nevermind that. I don't care what his program is. This asshole needs to leave._

"Can't you just leave?" She hissed. "Can't you see I'm doing something here?" 

It seemed like the asshole only knew three words because he said them. Again. And if she heard it right, there was mischief in his deep voice. "Unblock me, Byun." 

She couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. She stared at him long enough as a last warning before she returned her gaze to her work. _I'm going to ignore him and I hope he finally gets the fucking hint!_

Minutes passed and not a word has been heard. Not from her. Not from Chanyeol. He didn't ask her to unblock him anymore. And she continued to do her assignment. But she couldn't just focus. Not when he's staring at her the whole damn time. She felt really uncomfortable to the point that she wanted to look at him and tell him off. But then, that would mean that she would lose the game she created herself. She decided to ignore him and she will. 

It was after an hour that she finally broke her resolve. _Again._ This was the second time she broke her resolve because of him. It infuriated her. Her eyes shot daggers as she finally looked at him. 

His eyes were still on her and his mouth opened to say something. "Unblock-"

"When will you get the fucking hint, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun yelled, obviously mad. "Don't you have a life?! Leave me the fuck alone, you fucking freak!"

"...me, Byun," he trailed. It sounded more like he was muttering to himself but she was still able to catch it. He stared at her, shocked. It was the same expression from when they first met. It took a few seconds before he recovered and stood up. 

"Finally," Baekhyun whispered and went back to doing her assignment.

"Listen to this, Byun Baekhyun." Her eyes found their way up to the asshole standing in front of her, his lips formed into a smirk. "I hope _YOU_ get the fucking hint that this fucking freak has no plans of leaving you the fuck alone." _What the fuck?!_

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean you have no plans?" 

"You asked me if I have a life, right?" He walked towards her, smirk still on his face and leaned in until his lips reached her ear. "Let's just say that for now, you're my life."

He moved away and winked at her before he left the art room, leaving her stunned and dumbfounded with her eyes wide and mouth agape. _What a fuckboy move!_

_What the fuck just happened?!_

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

Baekhyun thought she was having her worst day ever. It was a Wednesday and it's that day of the week where they were required to wear their skirt as part of their uniform. _Who even invented that rule?_

On other days, they are free to wear slacks and she mentally curses the universe who let her have her first day of period on this very particular day. God knows how she hated wearing skirts on her period. _It's freaking waterfalls down there! I hate this! This is so uncomfortable! I hate periods!_

And as if the universe was really conspiring on Baekhyun, just when she finished her lunch and got out of Subway, it started to rain heavily. _Seriously?_

She didn't bring her umbrella, trusting the weather forecast that said there were low chances of raining. _Now, look where it got me. Stupid forecast._

Baekhyun stood in front of Subway, taking shelter under the extended covering of the store. She felt uncomfortable as the wind and small drops of rain touch her skin. The skirt and her period wasn't helping. _Great._

She just hoped she wouldn't see that annoying asshole of a fuckboy or she'll really think that today was indeed her worst day ever.

And as if on cue, that certain asshole stopped in front of her, holding a big black umbrella. He faced her with a smile. "Oh. Hello, Byun." _I shouldn't have thought of that. I must have jinxed it. This is so frustrating._

Baekhyun decided to ignore Chanyeol. This time, she swore she will. After what he pulled off yesterday, she thought that she really ought to ignore him. That asshole is up to no good. If she continuously ignored him, he would probably get tired and find another person to play with. Baekhyun just needs to be more patient and that asshole will finally leave her alone. _Right._

"It's raining hard. Aren't you cold? Do you have an umbrella?" Chanyeol asked and she didn't even spare him a glance. She just ignored him and took her phone out, acting as if she was texting someone.

"You don't have an umbrella?" He asked again and she continued to ignore him. She heard him sigh. "Borrow mine." 

It wasn't a question nor a request. It sounded like an order and Baekhyun tried her best to bite her tongue, avoiding to let out a snarky remark. _You're supposed to ignore him, Baekhyun._

"Byun," he called her name and she acted as if he wasn't there. _Get the hint, Park._

She heard him heave a sigh and from the corner of her eye, she saw him take off his blazer. He wrapped it around her and his face sported that boyish grin from before. "It's cold. Let's keep you warm." 

Even if she was surprised at his action, she doesn't show nor let him notice. 

"And here's my umbrella," he said as he placed the stem of his umbrella on her shoulder. He winked. "See you, Byun!" 

_What the?_ For the second time this week, Baekhyun had her eyes wide and mouth agape as she watched the asshole who is now running under the rain. _What the fuck is wrong with him? Was he genuinely concerned? Or was it another fuckboy move?_

_It's probably the latter!_

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

After a few minutes of contemplation, Baekhyun decided to take advantage of what Chanyeol left with her.

She held the handle of the umbrella and took it off her shoulder.

She looked around and saw how the rainfall became heavier. _If this continues, there might be suspension of classes._

She sighed and started walking away from Subway. She was conveniently walking around the campus with Chanyeol's umbrella in her hand, when she noticed how some students looked at her like she was doing something strange; though Baekhyun was sure that she wasn't. _Was there something wrong?_

She shrugged and tried to ignore them. _They should just fuck off and mind their own businesses_. 

Baekhyun continued to walk, still noticing some weird looks shot her way until she reached her building. _What's wrong with them? Annoying people._

She immediately saw Chanyeol standing by the entrance of her- their building, completely drenched with rain. She rolled her eyes. _He chose that._

"Took you long enough," she heard him say when she got near him. There was a teasing grin on his face.

"Thank you," she simply said before she handed the umbrella. 

"Anything for you, babe," he answered as he took the umbrella, letting his fingers brush with hers as he did. _When will he stop acting like a playboy? It's so annoying._

Baekhyun turned around and started to walk inside the building when Chanyeol called her once again. 

"When do you plan to return my blazer?" _His what?_

It took a few seconds before Baekhyun finally realized what he meant. She looked down at the blazer conveniently placed on both of her shoulders. That's when she also realized why some students looked at her strangely moments ago. _God, I actually do look weird._

Chanyeol's blazer was too big for her petite figure and she bet how much she looked like those attention-seeking antagonist mothers in dramas who loved to put their coat over their shoulder, never actually wearing it. _Like, what was the purpose of the sleeves?_

She groaned and muttered under her breath, "Yeah, tell that to yourself, Baekhyun." _I can't believe I forgot that he left me with this, too._

Baekhyun was pulled out of yet another one of her frequent intrapersonal talks when she heard Chanyeol's deep voice. "What did you say?" 

She shot him a look. "Nothing."

She shrugged the blazer off and the moment she did, she felt cold. 

She visibly shivered as she handed the blazer to Chanyeol. _"Thank you."_

He raised a brow at her and refused to take it. "On second thought, keep it with you for a while." 

"Why?" She wanted to keep their interaction short but she couldn't help but ask. _A few seconds more of talking to him isn't that bad anyway._

"You're cold," he said with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

Baekhyun stared at him for a long time and thought that he was probably freezing to death with his entire being still drenched with rain. It was still raining hard and the air remained chilly. He wasn't wearing any jacket or coat. He was only wearing the dress shirt that was a part of his daily uniform. She wasn't dumb to not know that he was cold too. He just wasn't showing that he was. 

"Take it." She ignored his rejection. "I think you need it more than I do." 

A playful smirk suddenly appeared on his lips. "Is this what I think it is?" 

"What?" She frowned. "Just take it, Park!"

"Is my cute little Byun showing concern for me?" Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up. She knew well that it was due to the blood rushing up to her head because of fury. "You wish."

"Oh!" Her eyes found the Chanyeol's again when he faked a gasp. "That's new. My girl is blushing so hard. Is it because of me?"

"No!" She growled defiantly and was about to explain herself when she remembered what she told herself moments ago. _Ignore him and he'll leave you alone._

"It's okay, babe. You don't need to deny it." The asshole chuckled and Baekhyun wants to punch him right then and there. 

"Just fuck off, Park." She warned before she threw his blazer to him and finally entered the building, not looking back. _He has to quit playing with me..._

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

Thursday came and Baekhyun thanked the heavens that she didn't have classes. She spent the whole day comfortably lying on her bed, a hot compress on her stomach. _God, my period is a bitch. Good thing it's the only thing I'll have to worry about for today._

She spoke too soon. _I really should stop thinking about things and jinxing it. Hell, is "jinxing" even a word?_

It was four in the afternoon when she started to receive a series of text from her friends and her cousin, Sehun, whom she had been ignoring for the past few days.

Ever since the day Chanyeol followed her and tagged her in his stupid post in Instagram, Sehun never stopped bugging her. She kept demanding for explanations and Baekhyun grew tired of her being a spoiled brat so she decided on not reading any of her texts anymore. 

Like usual, she ignored Sehun's texts and read her friends' texts instead. 

**From: Jongdae Kim**

Sis! Do you even check your Twitter account? :<

 _Nope. Is there something going on?_ She replied with a frown. 

**From: Seulgi Kang**

unnie !!! >_< u need to see ur twt !!! >_<

 _Why? What's wrong?_ Her frown grew wide as she continued to read texts from her friends.

**From: Tiffany Hwang**

hey bb! check twitter! ;-)

 _What? Why?_ This is seriously weird. Practically everybody she's close with is asking her to check her Twitter. 

**From: Amber Liu**

check twitter, mate HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 _What's with Twitter?_ She replied before checking the message of the person who last texted her.

**From: Kyungsoo Do**

Check Twitter. 

_Why are you all asking me to check my Twitter account?_

Baekhyun waited for replies and when she received them, they were all cryptic and she couldn't seem to understand. 

**From: Jongdae Kim**

Go and see for yourself, sis! :D

 **From: Seulgi Kang**

u just have to unnie !!! <3

**From: Tiffany Hwang**

Secret bb! Go and take a look! :*

**From: Amber Liu**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you don't want to know but you have to LOLOL

**From: Kyungsoo Do**

Just check it. 

She has a bad feeling about whatever is happening in Twitter and she thinks it has something to do with a certain asshole. She just hoped she's wrong. She believed that she wasn't though. _It has to be him._

And she was right. _It was him!_

The first thing that caught her attention when she logged in was her notifications. 

She clicked on the bell-looking icon and aside from tweets from people she didn't even know, Chanyeol's name was also everywhere in her mentions. _When will Chanyeol let me live? And who the fuck are these people?_

 **@real__pcyyyyy** requested to follow you

 **@real__pcyyyyy:** followback? 0:) **@baekhyunee_xo**

**@real__pcyyyyy:** or atleast accept my follow request? 0:) **@baekhyunee_xo**

 **@real__pcyyyyy:** do you even see my tweets dedicated only to you? ^_^ **@baekhyunee_xo**

 **@real__pcyyyyy:** to **@baekhyunee_xo** 's friends, can you help me get to her? 0:)

 **@real__pcyyyyy: @baekhyunee_exo @oohsehun @itskimjongdae @kangbear @xolovestephi @llama_ajol @dokyungsoo**

"What an attention-seeking playboy!" Baekhyun exclaimed as she scrolled through her mentions. _No wonder Sehun was hellbent on texting me! She's probably demanding for explanations again! And how did he even know my friends?_

She almost cringed when she read through some of the tweets in her mentions ㅡ tweets that are miraculously not Chanyeol's doing. 

Most were violent reactions while some made her blood boil. _What the fuck? His fans are shipping me? To him? I would've liked the violent reactions better!_

"Who are these people anyway?" She asked herself as she continued to read. 

**@hanapple: @real__pcyyyyy @baekhyunee_xo** I SO SHIP THIS! *O* **#OTP #BAEKYEOL #CHANBAEK**

_Ship, my foot!_

**@lanacaramel:** cuter than peppa pig!  <3 **#cutiepies #ChanBaek @real__pcyyyyy @baekhyunee_xo**

_Why are they like this?!_

**@hailey_b: @real__pcyyyyy @baekhyunee_xo #CHANBAEKISREAL**

_It's not!_

**@_b131: @real__pcyyyyy** getting **@baekhyunee_xo** 's attention is the cutest <3

_It's annoying!_

**@brobropanda: @real__pcyyyyy @baekhyunee_xo** let it sail **#chanbaek**

_No._

**@hanapple:** but seriously! first, lovestagram! now, this! **@real__pcyyyyy** is really trying so hard to get **@baekhyunee_xo** 's attention <3

_Lovestagram? How was that a lovestagram?_

"Do these people even know what they're saying?" She left the notification page with a groan and went to Chanyeol's Twitter account.

Baekhyun wasn't surprised to see how big Chanyeol's Twitter account was. It was just like his Instagram account ㅡ the bigger amount of followers he had, the smaller amount of his following. But what does she even expect? Of course he's a big thing in the social media world. He _is_ a famous basketball player after all. And as far as she knows, or at least as what Sehun always said, basketball is an it thing for "youngsters" of all genders. And she quote, "You wouldn't understand because you're too old and all you ever do is be emo and draw!" _A brat? Tell me about it._

 **CY Park**  
_@real__pcyyyyy_

suaviter in modo, fortiter in re  
**Location** Seoul, Korea  
**Link** www.instagram.com/real__pcy

 **10** Following | **5M** Followers

**_Pinned Tweet_ **

**CY Park** _@real__pcyyyyy_

hi b, if you're reading this, hmu! ;)

 **614** Replies | **1.27K** Retweets | **5.6K** Likes | Share

Baekhyun stared blankly at Chanyeol's Twitter account. _Just when will he stop being an attention-seeking playboy?_

_Maybe after I do this_.

Baekhyun clicked on the Options button located on the upper right part of Chanyeol's Twitter profile and pressed the Block option.

**Block @real__pcyyyyy?**

_@real__pcyyyyy will no longer be able to follow or message you, and you will not see notifications from @real__pcyyyyy_.

Cancel | Block 

She stared at the two choices for a while, thinking if it was a good idea to block him again or not. Eventually, she decided to do the former. _Why was I even thinking about not blocking him? Blocking him is and will always be the best choice!_

**@real__pcyyyyy is blocked**

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

It was Friday. Baekhyun decided not to go to her P.E. class because of her intense Dysmenorrhea due to her period. And besides, it was the only class that she had today. 

She was playing Stack Jump on her phone when it vibrated. 

**New Message Request!**

Baekhyun instantly frowned at the new notification that appeared in her phone. She knew who it was. _It's the asshole. Who else can it be? It has to be him._

He probably discovered that she had blocked him in Twitter and Baekhyun was sure he'd force her to unblock him, just like what he did when she blocked him in Instagram. _Another day of annoyance._

Baekhyun sighed. She noticed that she had always been sighing ever since he started annoying her and it's almost a week since he did. _What a waste of breath._

**Message Requests**

_Open a request to get info about who's messaging you. They won't know you've seen it until you accept._

**Chanyeol Park  
BAEKHYUN BAEKHYUN BAE...** ACCEPT | DECLINE

Baekhyun rolled her eyes and clicked on the messages. _It's not like he'll see that I read them anyway._

She scrolled through Chanyeol's string of messages. There were a lot and most of them were asking Baekhyun to unblock him in both Twitter and Instagram.

 **Chanyeol:** BAEKHYUN BYUN 

**Chanyeol:** unblock me

 **Chanyeol:** UNBLOCK ME

 **Chanyeol:** BAEKHYUN UNBLOCK ME IN INSTAGRAM AND TWITTER

 **Chanyeol:** petition for baekhyun to unblock me in instagram and twitter! 

**Chanyeol:** Or at least add me in facebook!

 **Chanyeol:** BABE

 **Chanyeol:** BABY 

**Chanyeol:** YOU CAN NOT BLOCK YOUR BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT :( 

**Chanyeol:** baekby? :( 

**Chanyeol:** lol you get it? XD

 **Chanyeol:** anyway... back to topic

 **Chanyeol:** unblock me please

 **Chanyeol:** notice me baekhyun

 **Chanyeol:** NOTICE ME SENPAI :’(

 **Chanyeol:** hello? 

**Chanyeol:** it's me? 

**Chanyeol:** I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet...

 **Chanyeol:** to go over everything?

 **Chanyeol:** let's skip to the chorus 

**Chanyeol:** HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE

 **Chanyeol:** I MESSAGED YOU A THOUSAND TIMES

 **Chanyeol:** TO TELL YOU "UNBLOCK ME IN INSTAGRAM" 

**Chanyeol:** "AND ALSO IN MY TWITTER ACCOUNT"

 **Chanyeol:** you sang that didn't you? 

**Chanyeol:** hahahahahaha 

**Chanyeol:** hey baek 

**Chanyeol:** i have something to tell you ;)

 **Chanyeol:** i have basketball practice but here i am messaging you... PRIORITIES 

**Chanyeol:** you're my priority so let me be your priority too ;)

 **Chanyeol:** notice me

 **Chanyeol:** BAEKHYUN BAEKHYUN BAEKHYUN REPLY

Baekhyun didn't know why she even thought of reading his messages. She should've blocked him in Messenger and Facebook from the start. _What was I even expecting to read? I wasted my time again._

**Decline | Add on Messenger**

Baekhyun was sure that she was going to click on Decline but she suddenly thought that _maybe it's time to tell him off once and for all. I do express myself better online anyway. Maybe it's time to give him a piece of my mind and be the meanest that I could get so he'd stop bothering me. Right. That's what I'll do_. 

Baekhyun moved her finger and hovered over the Add on Messenger option. She hesitantly clicked it. _Maybe it's better if I just block him straight away instead of saying bad things to him?_

"But he'll never stop if I do just that..." Baekhyun muttered to herself. _But then, the words that may come out from me may sound too harsh for someone who is just annoying me because he thinks it's funny..._

 _Why am I contemplating on things?_ Baekhyun sighed and bailed on whatever telling off she was planning to do. _Whatever. I'll just block him_. 

She was about to block him for the third time around when Chanyeol sent another message. 

**Chanyeol:** MY PRAYERS WERE ANSWERED

 **Chanyeol:** YOU READ MY MESSAGE

 **Chanyeol:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO READ MY MESSAGES

 **Chanyeol:** NOW REPLY :D

 **Chanyeol:** you're my priority so let me be your priority too! ;)

Baekhyun stared at his message, annoyance starting to form in her chest. _Copy-paste? He sent this in a while ago too. Anyway, might as well reply._

 **Baekhyun:** Am I entitled to make you my priority? Am I entitled to reply to your messages? AM I ENTITLED TO EVEN READ YOUR STUPID MESSAGES? NO. I AM NOT REQUIRED TO DO SUCH THINGS FOR YOU AND I AM ALSO NOT REQUIRED TO UNBLOCK YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID SO. You are so annoying and it's only right for me to block a person that I don't like. Get off my notifications. Get off my mentions. And most of all, GET OUT OF MY LIFE. 

Baekhyun didn't wait for Chanyeol's reply and immediately blocked him. 

**Block Messages from Chanyeol**  
_Chanyeol can't send you messages or call you._

**Block Chanyeol on Facebook**

**Are you sure you want to block Chanyeol Park?**

_Chanyeol Park will no longer be able to:_  
\- See things you post on your timeline  
\- Tag you  
\- Invite you to events or groups  
\- Start a conversation with you  
\- Add you as a friend 

_If you're friends, blocking Chanyeol Park will also unfriend him._

_If you just want to limit what you share with Chanyeol or see less of him in Facebook, you can **take a break** from him instead._

**Block | Cancel**

Baekhyun pressed on Block with a huge frown on her face. 

**You blocked Chanyeol Park.**

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

Baekhyun stared blankly at the sky blue ceiling of her bedroom. It was Saturday and for the whole afternoon, she was just thinking, _was she too harsh on Chanyeol?_

She doesn't even know why she was thinking of Chanyeol. _Maybe because of guilt? I was pretty mean the other day..._

She rolled over her bed with a groan. _But then, why should I be guilty? After all, I'm always mean!_

Absentmindedly, she reached out for her phone. She searched for something. She wasn't really sure what she was looking for. But when she found nothing, she felt something in her gut and it didn't really feel nice. _Must be PMS._

Baekhyun sighed and put her phone down. She sunk her face on her pillow and sighed again. _Why do I keep on sighing?_

She rolled over again so that she was facing the ceiling again and she covered her eyes with her elbow. _Why do I feel so bad about this?_

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

A new week came in and Baekhyun was enjoying her freedom from annoying men like Chanyeol. 

It's been three days since she last heard from Chanyeol and after her guilt episode from Saturday, she decided to not think of him at all for her peace of mind. _The three days have been fun and I expect more to come! Thank God, he came back to his senses and took the hint._

Baekhyun is now back to her original track without any unnecessary distractions and interruptions. _Or so she thought._

"Hey Baek," Jongdae called, poking her shoulder while she was reviewing her notes for a quiz in her afternoon class. 

It was one of those days where their free times matched and they decided to hang out at one of the university's gazebo. 

"What?" Baekhyun didn't give her a glance and just continued on reading. 

"Why is your cousin walking towards us with a very angry expression on her face?" Jongdae asked and that's when Baekhyun finally looked up.

"What?!" She moved her head from right to left, searching for a tall girl who looked like she was going to eat someone alive.

"You didn't steal any of her designer bags, did you?" Jongdae gasped and Baekhyun rolled her eyes. 

"Jongdae..." She trailed, putting her notes down. She fixed her things and prepared to leave. Before she did, however, she turned to look at Jongdae. "Sehun doesn't have designer bags." 

"Then what did you do?" 

"Let's go first before I tell you," Baekhyun said and pulled Jongdae with her. _I don't have time to deal with brats at the moment._

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

When they reached the library and are finally clear of Sehun, Jongdae started to ask, "So, what now? Why is your brat of a cousin mad at you?"

"She's always mad at me though." 

"Well that's true," Jongdae chuckled. "But she's like super mad this time. If it's not stealing her non-existent designer bags, then what did you do to make her mad like that?"

Baekhyun sighed, pulling Jongdae to one of the unoccupied tables at the corner of the drafting area in the library. _I guess it's story time._

"Do you remember Chanyeol?" Baekhyun started and almost immediately, there was a twinkle of recognition in Jongdae's eyes.

"Totally! He's the hot captain of our university's basketball team who keeps on tweeting you and about you in Twitter and you're even in his Instagram! And yet you're still not spilling everything that happened between you two to your best friend who is me!" Jongdae pouted for a second before she started to fangirl, fanning herself as she changed topic and praised Baekhyun on how lucky she is to snatch a handsome and charming guy like Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun almost snorted. _I'm nowhere near lucky during those times that I've interacted with someone like him, Dae. It was a very annoying experience._

Jongdae must have noticed Baekhyun's reaction so she suddenly stopped and asked, "What about Chanyeol?" 

"Well, Sehun likes him," Baekhyun shrugged. 

"So she's jealous?" Jongdae suggested and Baekhyun shook her head. 

"More like, she's thinks I'm going to snatch him from her. Which is not really the case." _Sehun could have Chanyeol, for all I care._

"Aren't you?" Jongdae frowned, suddenly confused. 

"Yuck! No!" Baekhyun made a face. "Why would I snatch an asshole like him for a boyfriend? That's just a big no!"

"I thought you liked each other and you were just being a mean bitch that you always are!" 

"What? No! I don't like Chanyeol and he doesn't like me either!" 

"Then what's with his SNS?" Jongdae asked. 

"That's just him being an attention-seeking playboy." Baekhyun rolled her eyes at the reminder of Chanyeol's "annoying ass self," as she would like to call it.

However, Jongdae didn't looked convinced and Baekhyun sighed because she knew what was next. Jongdae crossed her arms, "Tell me everything." 

And Baekhyun did. And Jongdae listened through it all, nodding every once in a while as a sign of her understanding what is happening. 

When Baekhyun finished her story, Jongdae gave her a judging look.

"What?" Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed at Jongdae's reaction.

"From your story, I can totally say that he's totally into you!" Jongdae exclaimed and Baekhyun was quick to deny. 

"No, he's not!"

"Yes, he is!" Jongdae nodded her head comically, as if trying to prove a point.

"He's probably just bored and needed someone to annoy," Baekhyun shrugged. She tried to dismiss the conversation by taking her notes out of her shoulder bag, acting as if she was going to start reviewing again. 

Jongdae playfully poked her cheek and with a teasing voice, she said, "Tell that to yourself!" 

Baekhyun rolled her eyes and ignored Jongdae, focusing on the notes in her hand. It was hard to focus, however, because Jongdae didn't stop bothering her. She only continued to poke Baekhyun's cheek. 

In annoyance, Baekhyun turned to Jongdae with a glare, instantly regretting it when she caught sight of an all too familiar guy who was walking towards the drafting area with a huge illustration board in hand. _Seriously?! Is he going to walk over here and annoy me again? How did he even find me here?_

Chanyeol stopped when their eyes met and contrary to Baekhyun's thoughts, he didn't walk over to where they were. Instead, he stared a little longer, as if confirming if it was really her, and suddenly turned his back to walk away. _Awkward._

"Well," Baekhyun's eyes moved to look at Jongdae who was also looking at the direction where Chanyeol went off to. She turned to Baekhyun with a suggestive smirk and said, "That was awkward." 

For the millionth time today, Baekhyun rolled her eyes. She brought her attention back to her reviewer and was indifferent when she disagreed with Jongdae, "It wasn't."

She knew what Jongdae was going to say next. 

Jongdae shook her head at Baekhyun's denial. "Tell that to yourself, Baek."

_Yeah. I should totally tell it to myself._

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

As a routine, Baekhyun found herself going to the art room the moment her class had ended.

She could only sigh as she worried about the quiz that she took earlier. She wasn't sure if she even answered the questions correctly. _I hope I did._

She sighed again, "But who am I kidding?" _I was distracted while studying and I was distracted while answering the exam too._

With shoulders dropped, she entered the art room with another sigh. _I hope painting could help calm my nerves._

Baekhyun placed her bag down on one of the chairs, as usual, and went to find her hidden art materials behind the stacks of paintings. 

She was moving towards her usual seat, choosing which brush to use as she walked, when something caught her eye.

A frown suddenly appeared on her face, confusion evident on her expression. _How did this get here?_

She walked towards her chair and looked at the light pink box that sat atop the chair and the sky blue post-it that was stuck on to it. _Strawberry milk?_

Baekhyun picked the strawberry milk up and read the note that was written in a clean and all too stiff handwriting. 

**_Byun Baekhyun,_ **

**_I'm sorry._ **

There was no name that indicated who the sender was but Baekhyun didn't need to think hard to figure out who left the strawberry milk for her. _What is this..._

Guilt crept up her gut as she thought of that one guy she recently shut down with her harsh and cold words. _Park Chanyeol._

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

A week has passed and all throughout the week, Chanyeol never failed to leave Baekhyun a carton of strawberry milk, together with a short note, at the art room.

[Tuesday]

**Byun Baekhyun,**

**I'm sorry for being a jerk on the first time that we met.**

[Wednesday]

**Byun Baekhyun,**

**I'm sorry that I followed you around one time, took a picture of you and posted it in Instagram.**

[Thursday]

**Byun Baekhyun,**

**I'm sorry that I kept on tagging you in Twitter.**

[Friday]

**Byun Baekhyun,**

**It's okay even if you don't unblock me. I'm sorry for forcing you to do so.**

Baekhyun felt even more guilty as each day passed. She didn't know why she felt so apologetic everytime she reads his messages for her. 

To ease her conscience, sometimes, she would convince herself that maybe he was just guilt-tripping her.

But the fact that Chanyeol's literally spending money to buy her strawberry milk everyday also bothered her. _But then, strawberry milk isn't even that expensive._

She shook her head. _But still..._

Baekhyun sighed and took out a yellow post-it from her binder, deciding to leave a message of her own. 

**_Park Chanyeol,_ **

**_Stop this. Stop sending me strawberry milk everyday._ **

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

Another week came and to Baekhyun's surprise, there wasn't any strawberry milk on her chair. _So... he knows how to listen..._

She was about to sit down when she noticed the sky blue post-it on the floor, just beside her chair.

She picked it up and read the note that was written for her. 

**_Byun Baekhyun,_ **

**_It's okay even if you don't talk to me. Like you said, you're not entitled to do that. But can I? Can I continue talking to you?_**

Baekhyun didn't know what it was that she felt on her chest but the feeling was there and for the whole day, it remained with her and it distracted her to the point that her painting for the day became a big mess. _What a good representation of how my mind is now..._

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

Baekhyun never responded to Chanyeol's last message so he continued to leave her short messages.

It went on for a month and a half and at this point in time, Baekhyun could no longer find herself to be annoyed. _What's there to be annoyed at when he only sends quotes and occasional apologies?_

Eventually, she had grown used to the short notes left for her and at some point, she looked forward to see what Chanyeol wrote for her. _I must be going crazy._

Baekhyun sighed. _At least I'm still not crazy enough to leave messages myself..._

With no fail, Chanyeol wrote messages for Baekhyun every single day; so it surprised her when she found no post-it on her chair. _I know he would stop eventually and get tired of messaging someone who doesn't even respond... but it's really just surprising that he finally did..._

Baekhyun sat on her chair, mind drifting somewhere else. _I wonder why..._

A few seconds passed and Baekhyun was pulled out of her trance when the door was suddenly slammed open, waking her up from her daydream.

Baekhyun's eyes went to the man who had just dramatically opened the door. _Why is he here?_

"Oh... shit," he said, eyes wide in shock. He mumbled to himself, "I should've went a little earlier..." 

"Jongin?" Baekhyun called, eyes furrowed as she tried to make out whatever it is that Jongin just said. 

"Hi..." Jongin waved awkwardly before he walked towards Baekhyun. 

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked, still confused. _He doesn't have any business here at all..._

Jongin raised his palm up, asking Baekhyun to wait as he searched for something inside his bag.

When he took out a sky blue post-it from his notebook, Baekhyun only had two ideas in her head. _Either the post-its are actually from Jongin (which is very unlikely since he has a thing for Sehun) or Chanyeol sent him out to give it to me._

Baekhyun only stared at the sky blue post-it. When she saw the familiar handwriting, she exhaled. It was as if she just let go of her breath that she didn't even know she was holding seconds ago. 

"Chanyeol asked me to leave it here... but I'm a little late, am I?" Jongin scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his lips. 

Baekhyun frowned. _Why didn't Chanyeol just put it here himself?_

As if reading her mind, Jongin added, "He had a small injury from our game yesterday so Coach wanted him to rest at home and not go to school."

At the mention of injury, Baekhyun's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't really watch our games, do you?" Jongin asked with a chuckle and Baekhyun only shook her head. 

She stopped midway when a thought crossed her mind. _Is he okay, though?_

Jongin must be psychic because he provided an answer for Baekhyun again, "If you're worried, don't be. He's fine. He just needs a little rest." 

Baekhyun didn't know why but she nodded and took the post-it from Jongin. 

"I'll go first," Jongin did another awkward wave and said, "Bye Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun gave a small smile and when Jongin is out the door, she read the short message that Chanyeol wrote for her. 

**_Byun Baekhyun,_ **

**_Did you think that I stopped writing messages for you?_ **

**_Knowing Jongin, he's going to give this late. I bet that instead of leaving this on your chair like I asked, he's going to forget the time and give this straight to you._ **

**_So, I want to take advantage of this situation and ask._ **

**_Am I being a coward if I let another person give this to you when I ask you to give me a chance?_**

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

 _Four days._ It had been four days since Jongin came and gave her Chanyeol's message. _It had also been four days since Chanyeol kind of... leveled up._

Baekhyun stared at the sky blue envelope that Jongin was holding out. _Why does Chanyeol like sky blue so much?_

"Let me guess..." Baekhyun crossed her arms and with a roll of her eyes, she asked, "Another letter?" 

Jongin chuckled. "Yep!" 

"And he's still _too injured_ to give it to me himself?" Baekhyun rolled her eyes again and Jongin laughed out loud. 

"He's shy," Jongin defended Chanyeol. 

"Whatever," Baekhyun shook her head and took the envelope from Jongin. _Maybe it's just because he's insincere..._

"He's not playing with you, okay?" Jongin suddenly said and Baekhyun frowned. _Can he actually read my mind?_

"And no. I can't read your mind." 

_Didn't he just...?!_

"It's just that you're kind of like Sehun," Jongin explained and Baekhyun was visibly appalled at the sudden comparison with her cousin. But she still allowed him to continue, "I know you hate each other but you actually have some qualities that are very much alike."

"Uh... no?" Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed and Jongin just sighed in defeat. 

"You're cousins after all," he said finally before he reverted the topic back to Chanyeol, "Anyway, Chanyeol's really not playing. He's not here because he's shy to face you after everything he did. Plus, he's still recovering from his injury." _It's that injury again..._

"I thought it was just a small injury. Shouldn't he be fine right now?" 

"He's fine. It's just that we want him to rest so that by the time our next game comes, he could play with his best self." _Oh. So he's going to be back when their next game comes...?_

"When is your next game anyway?" Baekhyun asked nonchalantly. 

"It's in two weeks," Jongin informed. 

_"Oh." So he'll be back in two weeks..._

"You should come and watch," Jongin invited. "Chanyeol would be really glad to see you there."

Baekhyun politely declined, "I think I have something to do on the day of the game." _Actually, I don't._

"Bummer," Jongin sighed. "If Chanyeol sees you and decides to show off, winning the game is a hundred percent probability." 

Baekhyun couldn't stop herself from letting out a laugh, "I doubt that."

Jongin shrugged, "Why don't you watch and see for yourself?" 

♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡

Baekhyun had no intentions of going to the game. _I really didn't want to go. And Chanyeol didn't insist either. He didn't even mention the game in his letters._

A day before the game, however, Chanyeol finally brought the topic up which surprised Baekhyun. _I really thought he would never bring it up..._

_**Dear Baekhyun,** _

_**I've been writing to you for weeks about what's happening in my life and random stuff you probably don't want to know about. It's obvious because you're not even replying. But that's okay! I'm not forcing you to reply to me or anything. Just accepting my letters and reading them are already more than enough.** _

_**It kind of feels like we're so apart from each other when in reality, you're just so close. You are so near but it really feels like you're miles away from my reach.** _

_**There's a game tomorrow and I don't want to impose but I really want you to come and watch. You're totally not entitled to go, okay? It depends on what you want.** _

_**I just want you to know that I sincerely wanted a chance from you.** _

_**A chance is all I need.** _

_**\- Chanyeol** ___

__But even after reading the letter, Baekhyun was still hesitant in going. _Should I go? It's not like I have to. What am I even going to do there? I don't understand a thing about basketball. And it's not like I'm going to cheer or anything...__ _

__"I don't even have tickets," Baekhyun said as she rolled over her bed, Chanyeol's letter still on her hand. _Why am I even thinking about going?__ _

__Baekhyun closed her eyes shut with a groan and put the letter on top of her bedside table. _That's it. I'm not going.__ _

__♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡_ _

__The day of the game arrived and Baekhyun found herself sitting on the couch, contemplating. _Maybe I should go after all? But why should I? And how can I even go when I don't have tickets?__ _

__Baekhyun took a deep breath. _Why do I keep thinking about this? I don't need to think about this at all...__ _

__The consecutive loud knocks on the door called Baekhyun's attention and pulled her out of her own bubble. _Who is it?_ _ _

__Baekhyun opened their front door and she immediately saw someone she didn't want nor expect to see. _What is she doing here? What does she need this time?__ _

__Baekhyun was about to slam the door shut but Sehun was quick to stop her._ _

__"Let me in!" Sehun demanded and Baekhyun had no choice but to let her._ _

__"What do you want now?"_ _

__"Accompany me to the game!" Sehun crossed her arms and pouted like a kid, "No one from our cousins is available!"_ _

___Is she seriously going to be a brat to me now when she's the one asking for favors?_ _ _

__"I'm busy," Baekhyun said._ _

__"Busy with what?!" Sehun looked past Baekhyun, only to see the television opened to a random history channel and the couch filled with chips that Baekhyun just ate._ _

__"I'm just busy," Baekhyun tried to dismiss, moving the door and using it as a block so Sehun could no longer see what was happening inside._ _

__Sehun huffed, "You don't look busy to me!"_ _

__"I am!" Baekhyun yelled, surprising Sehun. She used Sehun's shock as an advantage to push her and close the door shut. _I said I'm not going!__ _

__Baekhyun quickly locked the door and rested her back on its flat surface. She groaned. _What am I so agitated about? Why am I feeling this way?__ _

__"Hey! Baekhyun! Open the door!" Sehun aggressively knocked on the door and Baekhyun almost thought it was going to break. _I'm not coming with you!__ _

__"I'm not going!" Baekhyun yelled with finality, trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Sehun._ _

__"I hate you so much, Byun Baekhyun! To the moon and back!" Sehun shrieked outside her house and Baekhyun didn't even care about whatever it is that Sehun said. She was more worried about the things she recently did. _Why am I acting this way? Why am I being weird...__ _

__♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡_ _

__Later that evening, Baekhyun found herself still thinking about the game. _Why am I still thinking about this?__ _

__She was rolling around her bed as usual, when her phone vibrated on top of her bedside table. _What is it now?!__ _

__Baekhyun grumpily took her phone and saw that Jongdae has sent a message. _A series of message, to be exact._ _ _

__**From: Jongdae Kim** _ _

__THAT'S IT._ _

__**From: Jongdae Kim** _ _

__I'VE HAD ENOUGH._ _

__**From: Jongdae Kim** _ _

__WHAT DID YOU DO NOW? : <_ _

___What did I do?_ Baekhyun frowned at Jongdae's messages and decided to reply to her to clear whatever it was that Jongdae was trying to say. _ _

__Jongdae was quick to reply._ _

__**From: Jongdae Kim** _ _

__CHECK CHANYEOL'S TWITTER._ _

___What? Why? I have him blocked._ Baekhyun replied again and Jongdae was even faster to reply this time._ _

__**From: Jongdae Kim** _ _

__JUST CHECK IT._ _

__With a sigh, Baekhyun did as Jongdae told her. Besides, she was also curious about what was going on and what Jongdae was talking about so she didn't have much of a choice but to really check Chanyeol's Twitter account._ _

___It wasn't hard to find his account even though I already had him blocked..._ _ _

__**@real__pcyyyyy is blocked** _ _

__**Are you sure you want to view these Tweets? Viewing Tweets won't unblock @real__pcyyyyy** _ _

__**( View Tweets )** _ _

___Here goes nothing..._ _ _

__Baekhyun hesitantly pressed on the View Tweet option and she groaned in frustration. _Why do I feel so nervous? Did I really do something wrong?_ _ _

__**CY Park** _@real__pcyyyyy 1s__ _

__But I like her. So much._ _

__**112** Replies | **927** Retweets | **1K** Likes | Share_ _

__**CY Park** _@real__pcyyyyy 11s__ _

__I did my best. But I guess my best wasn't good enough._ _

__**270** Replies | **1K** Retweets | **1.1K** Likes | Share_ _

__**CY Park** _@real__pcyyyyy 27s__ _

__All I want is a chance._ _

__**342** Replies | **1.1K** Retweets | **2.7K** Likes | Share_ _

__Baekhyun didn't need to ask to know that those tweets were for her. _I'm not dense. And I'm not stupid either.__ _

__Her heart skipped a beat when she read Chanyeol's recent tweet and the pounding in her heart grew louder and faster as she read his words again. _Is this really real?_ _ _

__Before Baekhyun could succumb into another one of her denial sessions, a picture of Jongdae appeared on her phone's screen. She was quick to answer her best friend's call._ _

__"Hello?"_ _

__"Byun Baekhyun. Let me give you a wake up call. Listen up, okay?"_ _

__"Okay."_ _

__"How long has it been since you've been dragging Chanyeol along with you?"_ _

__"Jongdae, what the hell? I'm not dragging Chanyeol, or anyone for that matter, along with me. What are you saying?"_ _

__"What I'm saying is... have you ever tried to reply to any of Chanyeol's letters?"_ _

__"No. Why would I?" _What is she saying?_ _ _

__"Have you ever wanted him to stop sending you letters?"_ _

__"I know he'll stop eventually so I didn't bother anymore!" _Where is Jongdae going with her questions?__ _

__"Why didn't you just send him a reply asking him to stop so it would be easier for you?"_ _

__"I told you, I know he'll stop one day so I didn't-"_ _

__"Byun Baekhyun, be honest."_ _

__"What?" _Be honest with what?__ _

__"Did you even want Chanyeol to stop?"_ _

__There was a long silence on Baekhyun's side of the line._ _

__When Baekhyun was still not speaking, Jongdae continued, "Did the realization hit you like a truck?"_ _

__Baekhyun remained silent._ _

__"Baekhyun, at least give Chanyeol a proper response. Don't keep on stringing him along with you just because you're still unsure and in denial about what he feels and what _you_ feel," Jongdae sighed, "It's either you face things head on and give him the chance he wants or walk away and ask him to stop." _ _

__"Jongdae..." _I don't know...__ _

__"Be honest, Baekhyun. Most especially to yourself." Jongdae ended the call and Baekhyun was left to think._ _

__When Jongdae asked her if she wanted Chanyeol to stop, she was taken aback. She didn't know what to answer. _On a normal day, I would've said yes in a heartbeat. But now was different. I felt this tug in my heart when I thought of Chanyeol stopping... Is this what they call attachment...? What am I going to do..._ _ _

__♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡_ _

__Baekhyun wasn't able to sleep that night. She just spent her time thinking. _Am I going to give Chanyeol a chance?__ _

__"But what if I give him a chance and he's just playing with me?"_ _

___But will I be okay if I ask him to stop? The tug in my heart is uncomfortable as it is..._ _ _

__"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Baekhyun yelled into her pillow in frustration. _I have to make up my mind!__ _

__♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡_ _

__Another school day finally came and Baekhyun was sure, _this is it.__ _

___I'll give Chanyeol a proper response now._ _ _

__Baekhyun went to the art room early. She's going to wait for Chanyeol to arrive and leave another letter for her. _That is, if he is still going to.__ _

__She was nervous. _What if he doesn't come? What if he finally quitted? What if he doesn't want to leave letters anymore? What if... what if...__ _

__Baekhyun's what ifs quickly faded when a tall guy in a brown shirt and ripped jeans entered the art room. His eyes grew wide when he saw Baekhyun who was sitting on her usual chair, obviously waiting for him. _This is really it.__ _

__"Chanyeol..."_ _

__"Baekhyun..."_ _

__"You first..."_ _

__"You first..."_ _

__They both chuckled when they started talking simultaneously._ _

__Baekhyun shook her head with a small smile on her lips. She said, "You go first."_ _

__Chanyeol awkwardly walked towards her, one hand on the back of his neck. He gave her another letter enclosed in a sky blue envelope. She took it._ _

__"Thank you..." Baekhyun trailed, eyes looking everywhere but at Chanyeol._ _

__Chanyeol cleared his throat before he started to speak. "How about you? What were you going to say?"_ _

__Baekhyun took a deep breath, finding a small amount of courage to look at him in the eye. She quickly averted her gaze, however, when she said, "I'm here to give you a proper response."_ _

__"Oh."_ _

__"Chanyeol, I-"_ _

__"Can you please read my letter first before you give me your response?" Chanyeol requested._ _

__Baekhyun looked at him, blinking in awkwardness before she placed her attention on Chanyeol's letter. She opened it and read it quietly._ _

__**_Dear Baekhyun,_ ** _ _

__**_This might be the last time that I will write to you. It might be the last but remember that I will always be patiently waiting for you to answer._ ** _ _

__**_This is my confession. The first time we met wasn't at the first game of the season. The first time we met... or more like, the first time I met you was when you were beside me during registration for enrollment. We were freshmen then. And you were easily the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. And the nicest too. Or maybe not. I remember how cool you were when you lent me your sky blue pen. My pen wasn't working and I can clearly remember how you gave me a side glance, as if you were judging me as I struggle with my pen. I saw you roll your eyes before you called out to me and tossed me your pen. You were just so cool that day. And it captured me. I really don't know how. But it did. And since then, I only saw you. Through the years, I've admired you from afar. I've been crushing on you for the longest time. But I didn't have the courage to approach you. I only decided to step up my game when you were introduced to me through Jongin and his best friend Sehun who happened to be your cousin. I decided to play the asshole type. Just to get your attention. But then, I think I took that one a little too far. I annoyed you so much. I'm really sorry about that. When you got mad at me, I decided to just be myself. I'm cheesy, aren't I? But then, I really want to express my feelings for you but I don't know exactly how. This is the only way that I see fit. Since you don't really want to see me and you have me blocked on all your social media account. Might as well write to you, right? But enough of long backstories and random stuff. I will be straight to the point. I like you Baekhyun. I have liked you ever since. And I want a chance. A chance to show you that I'm sincere and that my feelings for you are genuine. Can you give me that chance?_** _ _

__Baekhyun's heart was still beating too fast even after she finished reading Chanyeol's letter. She took a deep breath and looked up at Chanyeol who has bright and hopeful eyes._ _

__"Yes," she said._ _

__Chanyeol's eyes widened. "Yes what?"_ _

___"Yes, I'm giving you a chance."_ _ _

__♡°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°♡_ _

__**EPILOGUE** _ _

__A small smile crept on her lips and before it can even grow wider, she turned it into a frown, shaking her head as if trying to get herself together._ _

__She picked the sunflowers up and read the note that came along with them. _I know what this is going to be...__ _

__**_Byun Baekhyun,_ ** _ _

__**_Today, I give you sunflowers and three sunflowers mean... I like you._ ** _ _

__Baekhyun rolled her eyes. _So cheesy... And this sentence is so overused...__ _

__Chanyeol had been using the same sentence for the past weeks. The only thing that was different was the flower._ _

__One time, he gave three red roses; on another day, three daffodils; on another, three daisies; yesterday, he gave three white roses. And today, he gave three sunflowers._ _

__All of them had the same note. And that is that the three flowers meant, "I like you."_ _

__Baekhyun could only roll her eyes everytime she thinks what Chanyeol's up to. She's even surprised that she wasn't annoyed about how ridiculous it is at all._ _

__And in the back of her mind, there was a thought that she's been trying hard to suppress for a while now._ _

___I wonder what he'll give when tomorrow comes?_ _ _


End file.
